Ready for the final round?
Ready for the final round? è il settantanovesimo capitolo di Chronicles of Zerkel. Trama Lo show sembra finalmente finito. Haru, sotto consiglio di Nagisa, si avvia verso la gabbia dentro la quale è tenuta Celestia e la salva. La ragazza, non perde occasione di sedurre Haru premendogli il seno contro il petto mentre questi la sta portando fuori. Una volta posata Celestia a terra, Nozomi nota che non sta succedendo niente di particolare, come se lo show stesse continuando. Sopraggiunge quindi dalla scogliera nell'area del traguardo la copia di Garganyan NEO, che rammenta ai quattro che i modi per far finire lo show erano: 1) Far catturare a Garganyan Celestia 2) Uccidere Garganyan Haru, Nagisa, e Nozomi realizzano quindi che aver salvato Celestia non è stato sufficiente per far finire lo show e che quindi dovranno affrontare un ulteriore sfida: Garganyan, uscito dalla fusione virtuale si unisce alla copia di se stesso che aveva creato in precedenza, formando così una nuova versione di se stesso, ancora più potente: Garganyan END. Questo nuovo essere sfida tutti i protagonisti, Celestia compresa. Chiyo però chiede subito il time out per dare alla ragazza un ultra battle-suit per essere pari con i suoi compagni in fatto di abilità. Dopo che la ragazza ha indossato la tuta e se n'è vergognata un pochino per quanto sia stretta e per quanto faccia "risaltare le sue curve", Garganyan END dice che ha intenzione di eliminare per prima Nozomi perchè fu lei la causa che lo rese un robot. Dopo che la ragazza rimembra brevemente il passato, dice a tutti di farsi indietro e mentre il gigantesco demone-robot la insegue, decide di rompere dei pali che trasportano dell'energia che fanno muovere Garganyan. Nozomi riesce nel suo intento, ma mentre rompe l'ultimo palo Garganyan la colpisce in pieno grazie alle zampe, facendola svenire. Il demone rimane tuttavia senza energie e non si muove più: entrano quindi in azione Nagisa e Celestia, che decidono di eliminare le braccia del demone, che da due chele sono ora divenute un cannone al plasma e un fucile-mitraglietta. Nagisa riuscirà ad eliminare il cannone facendolo esplodere (creando però una tipica situazione ecchi), mentre Celestia distruggerà la mitraglietta deviandole contro i proiettili grazie alla forza ottenuta dalla tuta. Rimasto ormai senza armi alle braccia, il demone cambia il braccio destro ancora una volta estraendo una scimitarra-laser e si prepara a portarsi via Celestia. A questo punto però intervengono Chiyo e Haru a cavallo del corpo di Molten Fury, che dopo averlo ripescato dalla stanza 1, averlo aggiustato e modificato si preparano ad un mini-combattimento uscendone vincitori: Garganyan, dopo esser stato bombardato dai missili perdendo le gambe, trafritto dalla motosega e investito da un getto della nuova pompa dell'acqua di Molten Fury, si illumina, si solleva nel cielo e ritorna alla su forma "N", Haru e Chiyo scendono da Molten Fury, mentre il demone dell'elettricità, ormai schiantato al suolo e quasi del tutto distrutto e disintegrato con vari pezzi del suo corpo sparsi in giro, si congratula con i protagonisti per essere riusciti ad ucciderlo: lo show, è finalmente finito. Curiosità Categoria:Capitoli Categoria:Capitoli di Chronicles of Zerkel (serie)